dcmissionariesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hybrids
This page is a general page about the types of Hybrids and their conditions and genetic side-effects of their interbreeding. Right off the bat, we should mention that Angel/Demon Hybrids do not exist in DCMissionaries. Angels and Demons can not copulate without burning, scarring, and other painful experiences, let alone conceive. It is impossible. Hybrids with Ghosts are also generally not possible, at least not at birth. Sorry, Danny Phantom. Types of Human Hybrids Humans have the ability to get freaky with and conceive with all types of species within the group. Pure humans are considered neutral by default, so their genetics are not aligned at birth. As a rule of thumb, whether or not the child will be an immortal or a human depends on their mother, but this is not always the case. Angel/Human Hybrids Humans born between a human and an angel (obviously). Angel hybrids inherit the "holiness" of their immortal parent, so instead of being born neutral, they are considered Heavenbent/Sinless by default. As a result, they have the ability to damage Ghosts naturally, as well as have some effect to damage Demons with physical contact. They have some type of immunity to Ghosts' powers and effects that would usually effect humans negatively. On the more Angel side of things, half-human angels are more susceptible to human illnesses and tend to be more prone to sin or end up in a more "morally gray" area, unlike their angelic parent. They could lack or have a lesser "sense of justice" and tend to be more emotional in ways Angels aren't naturally. More specifically, Choir hybrids with humans often have lots of vocal talent, and they can sometimes inherit their notable ears or legs. With half-human Choirs, it can rid them of their ears or legs, but it can also sully their voices, so it's not very often you see them. A Choir with poor vocal talent is often the result of a human messing with their genetics somewhere down the line. Demon/Human Hybrids A child born from a demon and human parent are generally the opposite of those born to angels and humans. They are damned from the start, born tainted and destined for trouble. Usually there are physical signs of their parentage, from their eyes to small horn nubs. They have some small abilities to enhance Ghosts, and they can be damaged by physical contact with Angels or Angel Hybrids, as Angels/Angel hybrids can also be damaged by them. A half-human demon, like half-human Angels, tend to be more prone to human illnesses. They may be more sympathetic than their demon colleagues or may often feel regret for their actions. They may even be a little more chaotic and more likely to want to bend rules than others, or potentially more "on the fly" or opportunistic. Berserker and human hybrids will usually have poor control over their powers, even with proper training or experience. They experience more aggression, especially in a half-demon human. Half-human Berzerkers are often weaker than their counterparts as well or may find it hard to acchieve their battle trance. With Concubi hybrids, of course the humans will inherit an insatiable sex drive, and the feeling of weakness and exhaustion without it. The inverse, a half-human, will experience less satisfaction or gain less energy from the act as their full-blooded kind. When it comes to Sirens hybrids, they're basically classic merfolk. They have the ability to shift form back and forth to a half fish-like humanoid, usually by the time they reach maturity. They sometimes have no control of this in earlier years, often getting scaly when wet and shifting form in salt water. A human-hybrid Siren on the other hand tends to have a lot less prominant aquatic features. Similar to Choir hybrids, they can sully their vocal talents with human interbreeding. Throne/Human Hybrids Humans born from Thrones, regardless of their mortality upon birth, show traits from both parents. Those who are born mortal show their Throne side of the family with whiskers on their face or light, faded eyes. Without those features, these humans can easily be mistaken for Mercers as these hybrids also express a lengthened life-span, height boost, peak human performance, and enhanced magic. Thrones on the other hand show more human features. Rather than their subtle, button nose, there's a chance for them to have a fully formed one. They're also dramatically shorter, but that doesn't mean they don't reach the average heights of normal Thrones. Their eyes have a chance of having more solid colors or at least a distinct iris and sclera. Males also have a chance of losing their cloaca. Inquisitor/Human Hybrid For the most part, like Thrones, humans with Inquisitor parentage show off physical attributes typically seen in the species like height, enhanced physical performance, etc. The facial markings seen on subspecies can show up on them as well and their eyes have a chance of losing the distiction between the sclera and iris. They may also show nubs for horns and even small nubs for the crystal-like protrusions seen on Inquisitors, just not on the hands. There's also the chance for a rare recessive gene to pop up with the inclusion of a tail that was commonly seen in ancient Inquisitors. Inquisitors with human attributes, again like Thrones, show a reduced height, a proper nose and distinction between the sclera and iris. Like their human counterparts, they may even have the chance of getting the tail which isn't present in Inquisitors since ancient times. One feature seen throughout both hybrids is their mellowed out personalities thanks to their possibly human upbringing, meaning they're similar to Demon Hybrids. Hybrids within the Human genepool Human/Mercer children don't show many differences between their non-hybrid counterparts. Why would they, they're both humans. Regular humans with Mercer perantage show Soul Threads in their hair, though more subtly than Mercers. They get the bonuses Mercers get and get a slightly lengthened life span, just not as long as their Mercer counterparts which could last 1000-1500 years. Types of Angel Hybrids Angels have the ability to copulate and conceive with members of their own species and humans. Any attempt to diddle a demon will result in charring, burning, pains, and scarring. Angel/Cherub Hybrids There isn't much of a difference between hybrid and non-hybrid offspring in terms of their physical appearance. The hybrid, though, gains the benefits of their Cherubim parentage which includes better magic attunement, stronger Overdrive Henshin, and enhanced healing. However, they do tend to get the whole Cherub emotions being tied to their overall performance thing but it's not as severe as a full-blooded Cherubim. Angel/Choir Hybrids There's a little more differentiation between hybrid and non-hybrid offspring in comparison to Angel/Cherub hybrids. Majority of the time, the child will exhibit washed down features of their Choir parent, having shorter pointed ears and the digitigrade feature is more subtle for their legs. They may have a chance of not being able to control what powers they have access to but it doesn't mean they can't be good instrument players. Choir/Cherub Hybrids A Choir/Cherub hybrid is a perfect harmony (no pun intended). These hybrids have immense magical ability, debatably moreso than the purebreds of either breed. A choir/cherub hybrid would be able to use their voice or instrument to heal and sooth wounds, but they are particularly skilled with mental and non-physical injuries. However, this would limit their ability to be effective physically in battle. Due to the nature of their unique powers, they also have the ability to be a dangerous weapon, being able to inflict powerful, mentally damaging attacks, but using their powers this way would likely cause them to become a Wrathfall easily. Hybrids with Originals A throne/angel hybrid shows similarities like a throne/human child does. Reduced height, proper nose, distinction of the sclera and iris, etc. The main features stay on them and are mostly regarded as shorter-than-usual thrones. Angel/throne hybrids on the other hand express some major differences much like human/throne hybrids do. A Throne/Cherub hybrid wouldn't look physically much different than a throne/angel or a throne/human, but their powers would be effected exponentially, including the ability to have completely astral weapons. The downside is that their Healing powers would only be able to effect other immortals and not humans. Their astral weapons would also be able to effect Demons negatively. Throne/Choir hybrids would certainly be physically different, with combinations of both breeds showing to the surface. Their abilities would be enhanced, allowing a wider range of effect and power, sometimes to the point of uncontrollable nature. One could compare them to something like a magical siren. Types of Demon Hybrids Like Angels, Demons have the ability to mingle with their subspecies and produce various types of offspring. Berserker/Demon Hybrids Berzerker/Demons are a bit of a gamble, depending entirely on the individual's upbringing as to whether or not they will be successful as a Berzerker. Generally speaking, most hybrids of this nature exhibit uncontrollable emotions in addition to the ability to Berzerk, with the success rate of coming out of it much higher. Berzerker Hybrids have the unique ability of sustaining control during their Berzerker State, but are not physically as strong. In addition, they also have the ability to use magic, which is limited to the use of physical attributes (specifically magical enhancements, as opposed to elemental features). Hybrids cannot cast buffs onto comrades as the magic usually refuses to leave their body. Concubi/Demon Hybrids Concubi/Demon hybrids require the same nourishment as a purebred concubi would, though at a much more tame level. The hybrid needs to feed less often, but they also achieve less energy from their feeding, so it takes more effort to actually be satisfied. Concubus genes are recessive, due to them engaging in sexual acts more often than the average demon, so the chance of actually conceiving a hybrid is lower. Concubi/Berzerker Hybrids A Berzerker/Concubi hybrid is a bundle of bad impulses and disturbingly violent sexual urges. They have the "benefits" of both parents, needing to feed like a concubi and having the battle trance of a berzerker. Providing they are well-fed, their power level should be uncompromised by their concubus genes, but when unfed, they have the ability to go berzerk or suffer from a significantly lowered level of strength. Thanks to their Berzerker genes, some hybrids even achieve sexual gratification from battle, torture, or their berzerked state, thanks to their heightened senses. Siren/Demon Hybrids Similar to human/siren hybrids, a demon/siren hybrid has less prominent aquatic features. Their skin is can be the same variety of Sirens. In fact, a demon with unusual skin tone is usually a sign of Siren linage, even if there are no other signs. They can have a mix of normal hair and fins as well. They better swimmers than demons, but not as good as their pureblood counterparts. Siren/Berzerker Hybrids Berzerker hybrids with Sirens are more often Shark like, or other carnivorous aquatic creatures like Piranhas and even Crocodiles. They're often aggressive in nature, territorial, and confrontational, similar to Beta Fish. They're basically Beta Fish. They have the ability to use magic more proficiently than a pure-blooded Berzerker, but tend to have less control of their Berzerker state, like all Berzerker hybrids. Siren/Concubi Hybrids Like the Sirens of old lore, Concubi/Siren hybrids have the voices of seduction. Their songs can send their prey into a trance-like state. Their magic is potent and unique. Visually, these hybrids are more flowy, like Koi or Goldfish, ranging to more Eel-like. They don't need to feed as aggressively as pure Concubi. Hybrids with Originals A lot of the changes within Inquisitor/Demon hybrids are physical. Those who are born on the demon side of things are usually taller and lankier, with the ability to grow crystal-like protrusions or horns, though on a much smaller scale, but they don't usually grow on their hands like with Inquisitors. They're skin can be darker than usual, sometimes inheriting the markings based on their subspecies, and their eyes could exhibit the same traits as the Originals, losing the distinction between the sclera and iris. On a less physical level, they have enhanced strength and power for a demon, or possess psychic abilities like telekinesis. On the Inquisitor side, a demon hybrid would be shorter and more proportionate, unlike the usually lankier purebreds, and lack some features, such as their crystal protrusions. Berzerker/Inquisitor hybrids exhibit the natural geometrical markings of their Berzerker breed. They have the unique ability to extend or grow their crystal claws at will, using them as lethal weapons. This ability is not limited to their hands, but the more crystals that are grown, the more energy is required. The same amount of energy would be required to remove them. The hybrid would have the ability to enter a trance, but retain their mentality entirely or lose it entirely. These hybrids are often more "all-or-nothing" in battle, which makes them a dangerous opponent. Concubi/Inquisitor hybrids have a far more insatiable hunger than their purebred counterparts. They are more prone to resort to "Vampire Concubi" methods of feeding, and their feeding is far more fruitful, often leaving their partner or victim dazed or weak. These hybrids are far more psychically inclined in terms of power, and can often be physically weaker than other counterparts, more often devoting time into magic. Siren/Inquisitor hybrids can unlock some of the more deepsea and ancient of the aquatic genepool, leaning more towards eldritch territory and more Cepholopod-like. Their magic is incredibly potent by default and they usually spend a long time perfecting it. All female Inquisitor hybrids have the ability to have a tail, but this is a recessive gene. It should also be noted that Inquisitor hybrids rarely interact with their Inquisitor parent. Category:Subspecies